bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sports in Rapture
There were many sports in Rapture, after all, the city was built on principles of opportunity, individualism, and competition. With values such as these, it is no small wonder that athletics were one of the primary forms of entertainment and recreation in the underwater city. These pastimes ranged from physically exertive activities like a football game at the stadium to more skill-focused diversions like shooting sports down at the Rapture Firing Range. History The Rapturean ideal was one of strength and superiority. Various businesses enabled citizens to keep in peak physical condition. The Adonis Luxury Resort had a spa-quality pool in which visitors swam laps while Jack Frost's Village in Fontaine's Department Store offered a large ice rink for skating. Of course, the most important virtue in the underwater city was commerce, and the sports industry offered various ways to capitalize off games and exercise. Gambling was not illegal in Rapture, so whether it was a weekly boxing match at The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern, a horse race down at the track, or the annual Rapture Cricket Championship, there was always some event to bet on. There was big money to be made by owning one of the many football franchises in Rapture. Others like Fontaine Futuristics found profit in sponsoring events like the annual Rapture Open, and used it as a way to promote its products. The introduction of ADAM to Rapture society would elevate and ultimately destroy the sports industry. At first, it seemed like a match made in heaven as genetic modification via Gene Tonics like SportBoost and Armored Shell permitted athletes to fight harder, move faster, grow stronger, etc. Competitors like Danny Wilkins were able to far surpass records set by ordinary men and women. However, this lead to controversy as some felt the Plasmid business ruined the fairness of competition.Danny Wilkins' Audio Diary: Adapt and Conquer However, the far greater damage was caused by the mutations and insanity from excessive Plasmid use. At least one confirmed individual was killed as a direct result of an athlete's Splicing.Danny Wilkins' Audio Diary: Staying Competitive The Rapture Civil War was the final nail in the coffin. Initially, public announcements attempted to alleviate panic by promoting normal activities. The public was encouraged to take in a sports game and carry on as normal, but a terrible fire at the stadium left dozens of people killed or injured. Afterwards, civilized society shut down and sports equipment was used exclusively as improvised weapons as the city descended into madness and war. Known Sports *Archery (non-competitive) *BaseballReed Wahl's Audio Diary: The Thinker's Potential *Basketball *Bicycling (non-competitive) *Billiards (non-competitive) *Boxing *Calisthenics *Cricket *Dance (non-competitive) *Football *Golf (perhaps non-competitive) *Gymnastics *Horse Racing *Hurdling *Ice Skating (non-competitive) *Swimming (non-competitive)Rachelle Jacques' Audio Diary: Fitness *Target Shooting (non-competitive) *TennisSullivan's Audio Diary: Smuggling Ring Clubs, Franchises, and Organizations *Atlas' Astros Football Franchise *Stingers Football Franchise *Sea Bulls Football Franchise *Unnamed red rocket Football Franchise *Ryan’s Raiders Football Franchise *Apollo Argonauts Baseball Franchise (semi-canon) *Rapture Tennis ClubInscribed on tennis rackets in Medical Pavilion and Adonis Luxury Resort: "Rapture Tennis Club Ryan Industries Official Rapture Sports Equipment" Gallery Bioshock-20070607110543651.jpg|''Concept art showcasing the Atlas Astros uniform.'' pigskin uniforms.jpg|''Concept art of the Sea Bulls and the Stingers uniforms.'' Race Form Booker Office Burial at Sea.png|''A horse racing form.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-26 23-25-27-414.png|''Ryan The Lion Preparatory Academy taught basketball, calisthenics, and gymnastics.'' vintage ad-safe hit.jpeg|''The image that inspired the ad for the Apollo Argonauts.'' Behind the Scenes *The Apollo Argonauts Baseball Franchise ad appears to be a redesigned image from a crate label of Safe Hit Brand vegetables. References Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC